Cyber Revolution
The Cyber Revolution,' '''sometimes colloquially also known as '''The Revolution of 2028', or simply as The Revolution, was a rapid improvement in technology across all fields of science. The period lasted from circa 2028 to 2095. The Cyber Revolution resulted from an increasingly fast rate of scientific discoveries, and has left a profound and perhaps permanent impact on the world-- especially in sociology. Effects The Cyber Revolution has resulted in the founding of various bases on the moon, space hotels, interstellar travel, and asteroid mining. One of the largest accomplishments that have yet to be achieved is the United Arab Emirates' project to build a city of Mars, to be completed by 2117. Medical science had one of the largest impacts on both biology and social structure. Some time towards the end of the Cyber Revolution, reports have been made about the first people being born with supernatural abilities have already been born. At first, they were only demonstrating unusually high intelligence and invulnerability, but it quickly manifested into new and stranger forms including electrokinesis, telekinesis, shapeshifting, and flight. This generation of supernatural people became known colloquially as "supers". At the same time, biotechnology was also prospering. Cybernetic technology has improved so much that it has affectively become part of regular daily lives. It wouldn't have been long until cybernetics were being used by the military to create supersoldiers from those who were previously wounded in combat. In fact, cybernetics have proved to be capable of bringing a person back to life. Cybernetics were eventually used to give those who were born without supernatural powers the opportunity to experience them-- those who use them as such became known as cyborgs. During the onset of the Cyber Revolution, the world's religions quickly disintegrated. By 2090-- the latest ending of the Cyber Revolution-- 38% of the world's population was atheist-- as compared to 2018's statistics of only 8% of the world being such. At the same time, a divide between cyborgs and supers became more and more prevalent. Eventually, conflict began to ensue between the two generations-- supers have oppressed cyborgs the most, under the popular belief that cyborgs "have cheated their way into obtaining superpowers and do not deserve them". Radical groups began to form based on that idea, eventually evolving into terrorist groups; the largest one being Von Nix, which strives to eradicate all cybernetics in the world. Various nations controversially submitted to the Darwinist idea and outlawed cybernetics, forcing cyborgs to leave their homes. Other nations fell apart or had split in half, resulting in anarchy or civil war between cyborgs and supers. This was what led to the founding of the Guardian Units in 2095, an agency of supers and cyborgs working together in synergy. Before this, a British agency known as the Neo-Knights had recently folded due to Knightgate. The founding of the Guardian Units is what eventually ended the Cyber Revolution, beginning a new era of fighting for a safer future for newer generations. Many people hope they will be the ones to defeat Von Nix and save the world from going into a total societal collapse... if Von Nix doesn't destroy them first. Category:Time periods